


it's a two-way street

by nerdwithalife2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Fix-It, i've been out of practice for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwithalife2/pseuds/nerdwithalife2
Summary: Ava decides that Sara doesn't get to make the choice of what she deserves. She goes after what she knows she deserves.  Fix-it-Fic for Legends 3x15. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.





	it's a two-way street

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo..... its been a while since i've done this(like 5+ years since i've published anything online) and i'm not really sure how this is gonna go so i'm just gonna do it.

Once the portal had closed, Ava made her way to her new office she still hadn't managed to unpack yet. All she could do was numbly move to the desk and sit in the chair, too caught up in her own mind to focus on anything else. 

"I can't do this-I won't." 

Ava finally let herself fall and it ended up just like the other times. She really though Sara was different; She thought that Sara was different. But maybe her doubts were true. No, she knew they were. 

She wasn't good enough. At some point, her attitude changed. What did Sara know about what she deserved? Anger now coursed through the time bureau director. She wasn't going to let Sara just quit on them like that. Still engrossed in her own mind, she didn't even know Gary had been standing in the doorway. 

"Err, Director Sharpe?" Gary asked nervously. Clearly, it was noticeable that Ava had been crying. The tear stains on her cheeks and the puffiness added to her eyes. "I'm sorry- are you okay?" he asked softly, genuinely concerned for his boss.

"Gary, what do I deserve?" She asked in a serious tone. He took a step forward and pushed his glasses up, not wanting to make eye contact with the woman in front of him. 

"You deserve to be happy and content. And, Ava," He paused and Ava looked up from her desk, thankful for his friendship even when it frustrated her at some points, "if she makes you happy, go get her, it's a two way street in a relationship. Fight for her even if you're fight against her." With that, he left her office, ignoring the question he was originally planning on asking her in the first place. 

Gary was right, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She wiped the tears away and used her time courier to reach the wave rider. A portal opened to the main spot of the ship and Ava crossed over. Nate, Amaya and Zari was hanging around the console and all heads turned to Ava when the portal closed. 

"Ava, how are you doing?" Amaya asked with care in her voice. In all the months that the Legends and Ava had associated together, she had become an honorary member and even more when her and Sara started dating. All Ava could do was smile sadly; she needed to talk to Sara. 

"Captain is in her room, you two can get through whatever you're going though" Nate said as he and Amaya left, leaving Zari alone. She smiled softly at Ava and a moment later, she left as well. 

"Gideon?" Ava asked the AI to make her presense known. 

"Yes, Director Sharpe?" 

"Would you let Sara know I will be to her room in less than two minutes?"

"Of course. And Ava, I have faith that you and the captain will work past this. Sara is the happiest when she is with you". 

Ava smiled and let some of the tears fall. As she walked out, heading for the one room she was not even 24 hours ago. "Thank you, Gideon".

-

Sara tried her best to fall asleep because if she was being honest with herself, the nightmares would feel better than the pain she is feeling now. Eyes closed, lights off, and the Ava's note still in her hand, Sara let the tears fall freely. She fucked up. But it was for the best, she thought. 

"Captain Lance, Director Sharpe-", Gideon began but Sara cut her off.

"Gideon, not now", She gritted, but before she knew it, the door was opening and the lights turned on. Ava walked through the door and stood at the foot of the bed. The bed that has Sara's tears on 'her temporary side'. "Av- I- What can I do for you, Director Sharpe?"

Ava scoffed and Sara stood up. Ava wasn't leaving hear until she was Sara's girlfriend again or until Ava got the message that whatever this was between them was truly over.

"Cut the crap. It's a two way street in a relationship, Sara. You can't just decide when it's over on your own. I get a say too, and I say that this is bullshit. I know what I deserve and it's you!" Sara felt her cheeks grow wet while Ava let her own tears fall. God, she loved this women.

"Ava, I did this because-" 

"No, Sara, you said what you wanted to say. It's my turn now" Ava moved a step closer and Sara stood frozen. "Sara I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were either going to be a pain in my ass or someone who was going to be very special to me. I don't get that feeling about many people. You told me that this has been the happiest you have ever felt, okay? Well what about me? I know I don't talk about myself but do you know how long I felt like maybe I was broken or something was wrong with me that I was the only one who couldn't see it? When you asked me out, I almost said no, because I didn't want to get my heart broken yet again. If you broke my heart, there was no return for me. I guess what they say is true, 'If you love someone, your heart can break and be full at the same time'. Sara, I'm not giving up on us, on the best thing that has ever happened in my life. You are the best damn thing about me and I'm not letting you give up on us". Ava looked straight as Sara who was speechless. No one had ever fought for her like this. 

Wait, did Ava say she loved her?

"I can't force you but-" Sara cut her off by pressing her lips to Ava's quickly, almost tumbling the taller women over onto the bed. She was stupid and an idiot. How could she let this woman go? During the few hours that Sara called things off and Ava storming the ship, Sara realized her mistake. And she knew it was a big one. 

They broke the kiss and Sara kept her eyes shut, trying to form words in her head. 

"Ava, I can't promise that the demons inside me won't get the best of me. It feels like an everyday battle almost and at any point you want out, I understand, but if you're not giving up, then I shouldn't either, because there is no way in hell that I am letting you be the stubborn one in the relationship", She smiled and pushed a strand of Ava's hair behind her ear. 

"Relationship?" Ava asked not wanting to get her hopes but it seems that her mission was successful. Sara wiped the stray tears that lingered on the other woman's face and smiled a watered down smirk. 

"Yeah, can we pretend that the last few hours never happened and we talk about that note you left under my pillow?" Ava giggled and looked at the ground as she tried to get out of Sara's stare. Sara, however, place her hands on Ava's arms to pull her closer. "Un-uh, I almost lost you today, please don't walk away this time. Ava pulled Sara into a hug and Sara never wanted to let go. Her demons almost won, but if anyone can keep her grounded, it was Ava. 

"Listen, it's been a long ass day. I had to work with a knock off version of Rip who dealt with magic to save 'my girlfriend' and I would like nothing more than to go to bed right now with 'said girlfriend'. Can we do that?" Ava joked and that made Sara laugh. 

"I think we can arrange something. Although you can't sleep in that spot, it's for my girlfriend" Sara smirked back and Ava smiled wider than she had all day. 

"I think we can work something out" Ava got the last laugh as she kissed Sara and sighed internally. The two didn't let go of one another except to change into more comfortable clothes. Ava pulled Sara as close as she could once the two were in bed and Gideon dimmed the lights before either one said anything, too emotionally exhausted from the day. 

-

"Gideon?"

"Yes, Ms. Tomaz?" 

"Without details, how are things with our parents?" 

"All is right, Good night Ms. Tomaz."

"Good night, Gideon."

**Author's Note:**

> well, if you actually read these end note thingys, i hope you like this. Please kudos, comment or whatever. I don't know how often this is going to be a thing so i hope i can stick around. Im in the last few weeks of my frehsman year of college so time is not something i have a lot of lol anyways i hope you guys dont trash it to bad and i hope i can stick around and do this more often so yeah... bye :)


End file.
